Pitch Perfect 2
by Becky Astin-Camp
Summary: My idea of what should happen in Pitch Perfect 2. Read it may get confusing but hey ho!
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey's POV

(At Aca-initiation...)

"Aubrey, I really think I should get a solo!" Fat Amy kept going on about getting a stupid solo! I wonder if she knows how stressed I am?

"Talk to Beca," I replied as I was seeing how Stacie was reacting being around Donald.

"There it is!" Fat Amy exclaimed as they kissed. I felt anger boiling up inside me. Beca and I had made a deal: she handled music whilst I handled the other Bella matters (including the violation of the oath, which still stood despite the fact that Beca and Jesse kissed, because she said there was nothing between them!), I was sure that Beca and Jesse were hooking up along with Fat Amy and Bumper! As well as my suspicions about Donald and Stacie being proven right in front of me!

"I'm gonna talk to Bumper!" Fat Amy said as she walked off to where the ding-a-ling was standing with Unicycle.

Uni with his perfect afro, and flawless smile... My brain realised what it was doing, SNAP OUT OF IT AUBREY! HE'S A TREBLE AND YOU'RE A BELLA! My stomach churned violently.

"Hey Bree!" An extremely drunken Beca and Jesse walked up to me.

"Where are you going after this?" I asked trying to get the confession out of her.

"Back to my dorm!" Jesse replied. "We're gonna have some fun! Aren't we Becaw!?"

"Don't forget about the oath!" I reminded her.

"Calm your pits Aubrey!" Beca snapped.

'Aca-scuse me?' I disagreed in my head knowing that a drunken Beca was not one to mess with!

"See you at practice tomorrow!" I shouted through a fake smile as they walked out towards Jesse's dorm.

"At 8:30! I've got it!" She shouted back.

(15 minutes later...)

"Hey Bree, you alright?" I looked up to see a sober Chloe smiling down at me. "You look like someone has broken the oath!" Before I could respond I received a text from one of the new girls Charlotte, I read it to Chloe...

'Hey Aubrey, I went to go into my dorm when I heard Bumper groaning (EW!) I share it with Fat Amy so I can safely say she was the one doing it with him! - Charlie'

"That Fat-" I started but was cut off by Justin falling off the stage.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" Chloe exclaimed. We decided that it was a good idea to head back to our dorm. It took about 10 minutes to get there after I had thrown up due to the amount of alcohol I had drunk. It surprises me that I'm not actually that drunk!

"So who has broken the oath?" Chloe asked me as I fell onto my bed.

"I'll give you 3 guesses!" I replied smugly. Finally the alt girl with madlib beats would be out of MY Bellas.

"Beca, Stacie and Fat Amy!" She replied grinning.

"How did you?" I asked her.

"Bree you shouted at Beca, got a text about Amy and glared at Stacie!" She replied. "You are too obvious!"

'I am not obvious' I argued in my head, knowing that she had a point.,

"I also saw you looking at Uni!" She added her light blue eyes widening. "You're kinda breaking the oath as well!" She just had to make matters worse didn't she?

"I do not fancy a Treblemaker and never will!" I defended strongly. My lunch was threatening to make another appearance. "If you don't mind I am going to bed!" I said as the anger in my head grew larger. I pulled my hair into a loose bun and change into my purple striped pyjamas. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

A/N Brookester27 and myself are working on a Castin fanfic! Will take some time till its up! Check her out her stuff is cool!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know it's annoying when authors change POV in the middle of a chapter, but I need to do it this chapter for illustration purposes! It will not happen again! Not a Jaubrey fic!

I love you awesome nerds! :)

Fat Amy's POV

Last night was amazing for 2 reasons: 1, Beca has promised to give me a solo! 2, Bumper and I you know did it! I just hope that Aubrey doesn't find out!

I looked at my phone it read 8:15.  
"Bumper, I've gotta go!" I shouted as I put on a smiley face top and my yoga pants. I vertical ran all the way to rehearsals until I realised I hadn't got any shoes on and had to go all the way back to my dorm!

Stacie's POV

Donald and I did it for the 3rd time! I wonder if Aubrey saw us kissing at Aca-Initiation? Either way if she tries to kick me out I don't care because love is more powerful than any oath! I turned to see my phone flashing, oh I hate my Blackberry!

I checked the time and it said 8:15! "Donald Duck, I have to go to rehearsals but I will see you later! Have fun!" I placed a delicate kiss on his forehead before I got dressed and ran to rehearsals.

Beca's POV

I rolled over to see Jesse asleep beside me. Them it hit me! Last night at Aca-Initiation Jesse told Aubrey where we were going which means that she knows about what we did! Damn I need to get to her quickly before she kicks me, Amy and Stacie out!

I ran down to rehearsals to find everyone there.

"Where were you Beca? You are normally here on time!" Aubrey said using an extremely patronising smile.  
"Oh my alarm didn't go off!" I replied hoping that she was so drunk last night that she had forgotten about Jesse's slip up!  
"Bree leave it!" Chloe told Aubrey who was getting extremely flustered.  
"Really because a little birdie told me that 3 of you had 'Sexual relations with a Treblemaker' last night!" She glared at me, Stacie and Amy who all looked shocked that she knew. "In fact there are people in this room who alerted me about the games you each had last night!" She glanced over at Charlotte and smiled at her.  
"Aubrey leave it! They are no harm to us!" Chloe tried to persuade Aubrey who looked like Disney's version of Hades. "They were all drunk!" She tried again to persuade the fuming blonde.

I spoke up for Chloe's sake. "No Chloe it's fine you don't have to pretend like you have a say in the group!"  
"You know what, hand me your scarves, all of you! Beca, Stacie and Fat Amy!" Aubrey shouted as if her life depended on it!  
"Aubrey we're co captains!" I argued.  
"No! You just do the music. If you hadn't noticed I have the pitch pipe!" She argued.  
"Gosh Bree, I thought you had changed!" I said loudly enough to be heard over the commotion that was a Bella practice when Aubrey and I fought!

"Hand Chloe your scarves and take your chairs!" Aubrey demanded. We walked over and handed Chloe our scarves much to her dismay.  
"Bye Chlo!" We said as we walked to get our chairs.  
As we walked out of the door Stacie shouted at Aubrey. "Well if this is what we get for loving a Treble... You may as well be kicking yourself out too Aubrey!"

Aubrey's POV

As soon as Stacie shouted back about Uni I felt chunks filling my throat.  
"Aubrey here take my scarf too!" Chloe said as she ran out to catch the others up.

The remaining Bellas just stared at me in disbelief.  
"Unless you stop staring at me and get to work you may as well follow them!" I said as once again my ego took over. I looked smugly at the Bellas as they stood up and got in their positions for the current mash up Beca had prepared. "That's what I thought!"

Beca's POV

"Beca, Amy, Stacie wait!" I turned to see Chloe running to catch us up. Strangely her Bella scarf wasn't around her neck.  
"Chlo, where's your scarf?" Stacie asked her.  
"I quit because the way Aubrey treated you was unfair! Soon she will be begging us to come back!" She told us.

I looked down at my feet. "Without us they are just 8 girls who can sing! It's not like they will cope with Aubrey's extreme mood swings once they get past regionals!" I stated.

We walked over to the nearest Starbucks and slumped into a booth. I walked up to the counter and ordered our drinks. I didn't look at the person behind the till until I needed to pay. It took me 5 seconds to realise who it was.  
"Beca, why aren't you guys at Bella rehearsals?" Uni asked me.  
"Aubrey kicked as all out except Chloe for dating Trebles. Chloe then quit because Aubrey was being way too hard on us!" I replied dimly.  
He looked a bit shocked. "Ok well have these on the house!" He said as he tossed me 4 choc chip muffins.  
"Thanks Uni!" I replied.

Aubrey's POV

(Meanwhile...)

I turned around as soon as we sounded like dying cats again. "Denise, Charlotte it's as if you have never heard Die Young and Cynthia you need to get the moves right unless you want me too-" I gagged as my breakfast rose up my throat. All the Bellas except Charlotte and Jasmine (Another new Bella) backed away waiting for chunks to pour from my mouth. I just managed to swallow it.

"Aubrey this is hopeless without Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Amy!" Lily said audibly.  
"They make us the Bellas that won last year! Not just the new Bellas trying to imitate the old Bellas!" Ashley added.  
"Well unless you want me bringing back the old uniform I suggest you get it right!" I looked at their shocked faces. "I don't feel too well! You are dismissed!" I said as I grabbed my duffel bag and walked over to Starbucks to get a drink.

As I walked in Chloe, Beca, Fat Amy and Stacie glared at me. I walked up to the counter and looked up to see Uni. He looked at me with love in his eyes. I just ignored it thinking how stupid it would be to flirt with him in public in front of the girls I had just kicked out for doing the same exact thing. I glanced up at the menu. "I'll have a grande mint tea." I said as though I hated him, but I expect he could see the love in my green/grey eyes.  
"Sure, with or without my number?" He winked at me with the eye that was furthest away from Chloe, Beca, Fat Amy and Stacie.  
"With please." I answered as if he was asking whether I would like milk in it. Once the tea had been made he scrawled his number on the side again facing away from the others and muttered. "On the house!"  
"Thank you!" I replied as I walked out of the shop with my hand covering his number on the cup.


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey's POV

I walked into the dorm I shared with Chloe to see her sitting on her bed packing her bags.

"Hi Chlo!" I said as if nothing had happened. My usually perky friend looked up at me with sadness in her eyes.  
"What is with you and that oath?" She shouted at me as she kneeled up on her bed so we were the same height.  
"What? They promised to never have sex with a Treblemaker and they did it anyway! I kicked 2 girls out last year for doing the same thing so why should Beca, Stacie and Fat Amy be any different?" I asked her as I stood on my toes to regain the height advantage.  
"Why Bree do you have to be so much taller?" She asked me.  
"Why do you have your head in your arse all the time? FYI it's NOT a hat!" I replied as I felt my muscles tensing up.  
"Beca, was right! You are a cow!" She shouted at me.  
"Yes because everything Beca says is right!" I said sarcastically "You all act like I'm the jerk! I'm just making sure that we are as good as we can be!" I shouted. Chloe just glared at me.  
"By the way, I move into Beca's dorm tonight," she said as she walked out of the room with her suitcases.

I slumped onto my bed and Began crying.'Am I really a cow and a jerk?' I asked myself. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal Uni.  
"Oh my goodness Aubrey are you alright?" Uni asked me with sympathy in his voice. I couldn't lie to him so I just shook my head.  
"They all hate me! Even Chloe, she moved in with Beca!" I walked over to the full length mirror and saw that my hair was messy and my make up had run down my face in black streaks. "Sorry you had to see me like this!" I apologised.  
"Bree it's fine!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was actually coming over to ask if you wanted to go out sometime..." He asked me sheepishly.  
"I'd like that" I replied. He walked me over to my bed and sat down next to me.  
"Well since you're in such a bad mood do you want to watch a film?" He asked me. I simply nodded. He walked down the hall to get his laptop.

I changed into my pyjamas and waited for him to come back. After about 2 minutes he returned holding his laptop and the American Pie trilogy.  
"I know it gets tedious after the 1st film but I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" He said as he rubbed circles on my back. It sent a shiver up my spine and I cringed.  
"Oh I'm sorry," He apologised as he noticed the face I made.  
"No, it's just that no-ones cared about me before." I reminisced last year when my father wasn't even the slightest bit happy that we had got through to the semi-finals and he didn't come and watch us win the finals. The thought of it made a stray tear run down my cheek.  
"Well Aubrey, I really care about you! Don't cry!" He said as he wiped the tear from my cheek. The moment was interrupted when Bumper stormed into the room.

"Why are you kicking people out when you're here with Uni?" He shouted at me which made me cry again.  
"Bumper everyone hates her! I was just being a good friend!" Uni explained.  
"I wonder what ALICE thinks about this?" He smiled smugly at me and waved his hand to someone outside the door. The person turned out to be the former Bella leader Alice, after my pukegate she spent the entire summer teaching me how to be a respectable Bella leader, someone everyone was afraid of... Well that plan backfired when Beca joined the Bellas.  
"Nice to see you again Posen." Alice hissed, it was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Alice" I gulped hard and Uni pulled his arm off my shoulder. "What... Are ... You doing here?" I murmured.  
"Checking that you" she pointed one of her perfectly manicured nails at me. "Don't screw up! I saw the finals last year and I hate what the Bellas have turned into!" She scoffed at me. "And you're friends with a Treblemaker, this is not what I expected to get from you!"  
"You will be pleased to know that I have kicked 5 people out for hooking up with pieces of turd!" I glared at Bumper. I said the next part extremely quietly. "Chloe quit this morning..."  
"I knew I should have made her captain!" She walked over and slapped me. I felt my eyes tearing up. "Weak, that's all you are Posen weak and stupid!" She stormed out of the room without saying another word.  
"Sorry Aubrey, I didn't know he was just helping as a friend... I won't tell anyone" Bumper said before turning out of the room and sauntering away as if he was the coolest guy in the world.

"Aubrey where's Chloe? We need her to check this out!" Uni asked me, I only shook my head. He pulled me to my feet. "She's training to be a doctor! Alice dug her nails into your cheek! We are going to Chloe!" He pulled me towards Baker Hall, I have to say that it's nice to have someone who cares despite the fact that I'm in my pyjamas. When we reached the dorm he turned me to face him.  
"I'll be down the hall! So as not to make matters worse!" He hugged me and walked off. I plucked up enough courage and knocked on the door. Thankfully Chloe opened it.  
"What do you want?" She jeered.  
"Alice came back and slapped me so hard that her nails dug in to my cheek. A friend told me to get you to check it out. You are studying to be a doctor and stuff." I told her. Beca poked her head around the door.  
"I see the cow has come to beg us to come back!" She scoffed.  
"Actually Beca, Alice came back and I'm asking Chloe if she would check my wounds over." I snapped.  
Chloe invited me in and took out her first aid kit.  
"This may sting." Chloe warned me as she cleansed the wounds with alcoholic wipes.  
"Flippin' heck" I groaned as she wiped out the crescent marks on my face.  
"There you shall be good as knew in a few days!" Chloe said with no sign of happiness that she had just helped me.  
"I'll just go now." I said as I walked towards the door. "Thanks Chloe!" I smiled fakely as I walked into the hall.

When I got back to my dorm there was a note taped to my headboard, it read...  
'Hey Bree,  
went back to my dorm, do you want to have lunch together tomorrow?  
Text me your reply :)  
See you soon  
Uni xx'

I pulled my phone out of my purse and immediately text him my reply.

~Hey, shall be no trace of cuts in few days! Lunch sounds good, see you at 1:30? Aubreyxx ~

After about 1 minute 21 seconds I got a reply...

~ Cool! Meet you at the big oak! Uni :)~

Despite all of the trouble that this day has caused at least I went to sleep happy!


	4. Chapter 4

* The Next Day *

Beca's POV

All I could think about was what happened between Chloe and Aubrey! They are like sisters, if it wasn't for the colour of their hair I would have thought they were sisters!

We were walking around the quad at around 2pm when we saw a disturbing sight.  
"Yo flatbutts!" Fat Amy whispered.  
"What is it Amy?" Stacie asked.  
"First of all call me Patricia, as it's my name and secondly... " She trailed off for a couple of seconds "Is that Aubrey and Uni?"  
Patricia was right, there right in the middle of the quad was Aubrey and Uni sitting under a tree eating lunch together and laughing.  
"They could just be friends!" Chloe pondered... "Or they could be a thing!"

Bumper walked up to us.  
"What up trampoline?" He asked 'Patricia'. He looked to where Aubrey and Uni were sitting.  
"Bumper what do you know about them?" I asked him threatening him with my glare.  
"Last night Aubrey was really upset after Chloe moved out and Uni was comforting her!." He held his hands up to his face for protection. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Are they going out?" Stacie asked him.  
"No! Last night Alice talked to Aubrey about how she was a disappointment. And they told me they were 'Just friends'" he replied using finger marks around the just friends.  
"You may go now!" I told him and he ran away immediately.

Chloe looked as if she had just remembered something vital. "They did have a little 'past' when we were freshmen!" Chloe exclaimed. "But she dumped him on Aca-initiation night after we took the oath! And she has regretted it since!" She giggled.  
"So if she has a chance, she will go back out with him?" Patricia asked Chloe.  
"Probably not! Aubrey never dates the same guy twice!"

"Well you never know!" I said as we walked to the Treble house to see Greg who Uni always used as his wing man. Stupid decision really! We walked through the door as Greg walked into the foyer with a pot of cinnamon.  
"Hey ladies!" He greeted us. I immediately turned on my 'tell. Me. Or. Die' function.  
"What do you know about Aubrey and Uni?" Chloe asked him using a tone that totally contrasted the one used with my current function.  
"Bumper told me not to tell!" He squealed and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed and walked out of the front door.

"Well that was no help!" I sighed and walked back to the quad, Aubrey and Uni had gone and had been replaced by Cynthia Rose and Denise, lets just say, I didn't need to see that!


	5. Chapter 5

Aubrey's POV

Uni walked me back to the Trebles' house as we saw Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy and Stacie walking down the path. Uni dragged me into a bush.  
"Ow!" I moaned as I got stung by stinging nettles.  
"Sshhh!" Uni told me as he put his index finger against my lips. "Listen"  
I heard Beca talking. "Well that didn't help!" She moaned as they walked in the direction of the quad.

"If you weren't cute I would have totally killed you for telling me to sshh!" I joked as I pushed him into a bush. He got up and chased me into the house to find Greg on the couch watching god knows what.  
"Good guys you're back!" He exclaimed. "Beca and Fat Amy were interrogating me about you too!"

Uni and I exchanged looks. "Greg what did they ask you?" I asked him.  
"Don't remember!" He slumped on the couch before he had a spoon of cinnamon. I cringed and looked at my phone, it was 2:30.  
"Sorry I have to go and practice for the fall mixer which is at 4:00 tomorrow!" I told Uni and Greg.  
"Ok, we'll be watching you!" Uni smiled before I dashed out of the house.  
I got to the practice area at 2:45 15 minutes before the rest of the Bellas had to be here to practice. I looked at the piano and began tinkering with the keys. I began playing everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

Your eyes looked like coming home,  
And everything has changed.

I played the last chord to a round of applause, I turned to see the rest of the Bellas stood by the door clapping. Lily stepped forwards.  
"We didn't know you could play!" She said to me.  
"Yeah, one of the many things I did to try and get my father to be proud of me." I sighed.  
"Well instead of doing the set list we could do everything has changed using the piano," Jessica suggested. Followed by nods from the other Bellas.  
"I don't know guys. I don't deal well with nerves" I tried to Get out of it but they wouldn't let me.

* next day 4pm*

"Guys are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked them as I was sitting behind the piano on the front steps of the Sigma Beta Feta Sorority house.  
"Bree, you'll do great!" Denise and Ashley said at the same time.

I began playing the intro... Halfway through I looked to see Uni smiling at me. I smiled back and then I saw Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Patricia as everyone now calls her, I just glared at them. Once the song had finished I sat back in the chair I was sitting on and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone (Except Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Patricia) was clapping. We walked off the stage and went back to our respective dorms. Uni came with me to what was now only my dorm.

"You were amazing out there!" He complimented me.  
"Thanks" I replied.  
"I have a reservation for a amazing restaurant and I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me?" He asked me, despite the fact that we both like each other he still can't seem to ask me a question without blushing!  
"Uni, I'd love to!" I replied, he let out a sigh of relief.  
"Amazing see you at 7!" He exclaimed as he ran out the room shouting. "I have a date!"  
I opened my closet and decided on a Venus slim dress and nude heels.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe's POV

After the fall mixer all I could do was think about Bree and how they were going to cope after regionals. Long story short, I want back in! I walked towards the dorm I USED to share with her and halfway up the stairs I met Uni, who was in a uncharacteristically good mood. I smiled at him but my happiness was broken when he glared and said.

"You have ruined her! Congrats."

I walked along the hall to our old dorm and knocked on the door. I looked at my phone 5:00, 'she should be in' I thought. After a few seconds she opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice filled with sarcasm. She was wearing a Venus slim dress with a long sleeve on one side and no sleeve on the other. She looked amazing.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" I asked. It was just met with one simple action... She slammed the door in my face! "Guess not!" I muttered as I walked back to my dorm.

I got there to see Beca watching a movie with Jesse. I tried to sound as happy as I could, as the one person I thought was like a sister to me had just slammed a door in my face.

"Hey!" Well the perky plan backfired. Jesse looked up from his laptop.

"What's up red?" He asked me. "Did the vending machine steal your money again?"

"No." I replied letting my feelings escape in my voice.

"Wait!" Beca said. After a bit of contemplation she continued. "You went to Aubrey, didn't you!" I nodded.

"Why would you speak to that cow?" She shouted at me.

"Beca, it's not fair!" I sighed. "I miss them ok? All of them including Bree!" I looked at my feet.

Beca scoffed. "And judging by your face, she slammed the door!"

"Yeah" I replied tears running down my cheeks. "She's like a sister to me!" I said trying to bite back tears.

"Chlo, I'm your sister now." Beca said as she got off the bed and squeezed me tight. "I'll never do such a thing to you!" I could tell she was genuinely caring for me. But no-one could perk me up like Aubrey.


	7. Chapter 7

Stacie's POV

Tonight Donald and I are going to a really posh restaurant! Donald says that he and Uni both have reservations for the same time, which means we will either see Aubrey or another cow. I was interrupted by knocking at my door. Since I had my hands full with make up, Lily opened it (we share a dorm!).  
"Hey Donald!" I said as I saw his reflection in the mirror.  
"Hey Stace! You ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" He escorted me out of the dorms and took me over to the boys dorms because he forgot his phone.

"Stace, you stay down here!" He said as he ran up the stairs. I walked into the lounge area to see something I wasn't expecting.  
"Aubrey?" She immediately turned around from where she had been previously playing tonsil tennis with... None other than Unicycle.  
"Stacie, it's not what it looks like!" She tried to defend, but I wasn't having any of it!  
"Really because what it looks like is you have broken the oath!" I yelled.  
"The oath says no SEX! This is the first time we've kissed!" She yelled back. By this point all of the Trebles were assembled in the hall.

"Wow what is going on?" Bumper asked as he walked up next to me.  
"She!" I pointed at Aubrey who was now off Uni's lap. "Threw 3 of us out because we're dating Trebles." I walked over to them. "And I find them playing tonsil tennis!"

Fat Amy walked into the room. "I only have 2 things to say! One: call me Fat Amy again. Two: what the Tasmania is going on here?"  
"Nothing, Uni was helping me with advanced math!" Aubrey lied.  
"Not in that dress!" I shouted back. By now the Bellas had assembled with the Trebles Wondering what the hell was going on!

"Beca, Fat Amy, Chloe and I are back in the Bellas!" I shouted. When I anticipated that Aubrey was going to reply I shouted again. "And you are not going to come to rehearsals or anything until after the riff off!" Her mouth was hanging open. I just turned and said. "Come on Donald we have a date!"

(After the date.)

I walked into my dorm to find all the Bellas there. Even Chloe, Beca and Fat Amy.  
"Where's Aubrey?" I asked them. They all pointed to the window. I looked out of it to see her and Uni lying next to each other in the quad. But Aubrey had tears running down her face. "Is she upset about being kicked out for a bit?" I asked them honestly confused. They all shook their heads.  
"They are rain drops!" Beca said as if it was obvious. "They are dancing in the rain!" I looked out of the window again to see Uni chasing Aubrey to the big tree and then they shared a passionate kiss.  
"She's happy because either way she gets Uni!" Fat Amy explained. "We just have to win the Riff off otherwise she will come back!"  
"She wanted you to have this for the time being." Chloe said as she passed me a delicately wrapped box. I opened it to see the pitch pipe and a note written in calligraphy.

'You were right! I should never have kicked you guys out. Look after the pitch pipe! Otherwise I will find you! Yours Aubrey.'

"You are now the Bella captain Stace!" Chloe exclaimed. "Well unless Aubrey comes back!" She sighed. "Let's get practicing!"  
"Just no cardio!" Fat Amy said. I had to agree with that.  
"Fine! No cardio!" I replied. "Practice at 10am tomorrow! Now get out!" I shouted playfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey's POV

I walked up to Stacie's dorm to find all the Bellas there. They gave me awkward looks.

"I don't care what you think of me! Unless you win the Riff Off I will be coming back. Make sure you give this to Stacie!" I said as I handed Chloe the box containing the pitch pipe and a note.

"Sure!" Chloe said before slamming the door in my face. Probably revenge for earlier! I walked back to my dorm to find Uni there waiting for me.

"Well how did it go?" He asked me.

"They slammed the door in my face! But they know that I will be going back unless they win the riff off. Which Is pretty much impossible!" I said as he hugged me tightly. I looked out of the window. "I've always wanted to kiss in the rain!"

"Let's do it!" He replied as he dragged me out of the door.

"Not in this dress!" I said. "Wait out here while I change!" I walked into my dorm and picked out some blue high waist shorts and a pink spaghetti top. I kicked off the heels I was wearing and swapped them instead for a pair of converse. I walked out of the door to see Uni waiting there. "I'm ready!" I said as he picked me up bridal style and walked me out onto the quad where he dropped me onto the wet grass.

I pretended to need help getting up. As soon as I exerted force he fell beside me. "The look on your face!" I laughed. He rolled over to look at me.

"Whenever you're around the Bellas you become uptight and stressed." I nodded implying that I understood. "But when you're around me you're the real Aubrey who you can joke with and have fun with." I looked at him square in the eye.

"So?" I asked him. He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Where does the Aubrey I know go?" He looked sad that the other people in my life know me as a stress vomiter who is always stressed.

"I honestly don't know!" I said as I looked up at the sky. My face got soaked.

"Can you try and find out? For me?" He asked me. I nodded. He pulled me to my feet and chased me to the big oak where we had, had that very first lunch that sparked our love for one another.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss in the rain?" He asked me.

"Yes I have! The only person I ever would kiss in the rain is you!" I said as I wrapped my hands around his neck and he then pulled me closer. It was the most magical thing ever!

After a few minutes I heard a familiar voice. "Aubrey, Matt is that you?" We looked over to see Dr. Mitchell looking at us from the door to the English department. I looked at Uni and we both nodded. "Get inside this second unless you want to be in detention for the rest of your Masters degree courses!" We ran into the boys dorms to find the Trebles staring at us.

"Looks like someone had fun!" Jesse teased Uni. "I hope he was sufficient otherwise I will pound him!" He told me.

"He's the best kisser I know!" I said as I looked into Uni's hazel eyes. "I don't know what I would do without him!"

"I don't know what I would do without her!" Uni said as he kissed me on the forehead. Bumper walked out of the lounge area.

"I heard that unless the Bellas win the Riff Off you are going back!" He said. I nodded. "Aubrey you seem less up tight! Did Santa not come round?" He teased me.

"Bumper, this is who Aubrey is underneath all the Ace Of Base! And I wouldn't have her any other way!" Uni said as he looked into my eyes.

"You mean that?" I asked him.

"I have meant it since the day we met four years ago! I have never stopped loving you!" He said as he leaned closer so I could feel his breath.

"And I have never stopped loving you either!" I replied as our lips met. Bumper cleared his throat.

"We are still here!" He said.

"Could you not be?" I asked between breaths.

"Sure!" He said. "Let's leave them in peace!" They all walked their separate ways.

We walked over to my dorm with Uni's arm around my waist and my head resting on his shoulder. When we got there I changed into my purple pyjamas and sat by Uni so we could finish the American Pie trilogy we started a few days ago. Halfway through the third movie Uni spoke up. "I love you Aubrey Elizabeth Posen!" He said as he pecked my cheek. I looked him in the eye. "I love you too Mathew Thomas Clarke.".


	9. Chapter 9

Stacie's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of laughing. I rolled over and saw the pitch pipe propped up in the box with the note beside it. Lily was sitting on her bed looking at caskets on amazon. "So I'm actually the Bella captain until Aubrey comes back?" I asked her. "That's if she does come back!"  
"Yeah Stace! We need to practice though because 2 months after the Riff Off are regionals! Beca has the set ready and we need to leave Aubrey a part for if she comes back." She looked at me. "What colour casket would you like?" I looked at her in shock.

"Let's get to rehearsals!" I said as I grabbed my Blackberry and a change of clothes. We walked down to see Chloe, Beca and Fat Amy there already.  
"What up captain?" Beca asked me enthusiastically. "Ready to win the riff off?"  
"I could do without Aubrey's cardio plan for the next couple of years!" Fat Amy said.

Beca played the mix we would be using for regionals. It was a mash up of, Die Young and Heart Attack.  
"Wow Beca that's amazing!" Lily said. "Aubrey would never let you do that!" I turned to her.  
"I have the Pitch pipe and I say we do this!" I said mimicking Aubrey. "Aca-scuse Me?" I added for good measure. We burst out laughing. The rest of the Bellas walked in whilst we were mimicking Aubrey even more. It was Chloe's turn.  
"Would you get you head out of your ass? It's not a hat!" She said using the hand gestures as well. Then Cynthia Rose joined in.  
"My dad always says if a first you don't succeed, pack your bags!" We fell onto the chairs whilst laughing madly. I stopped laughing when I saw Charlie and Jasmine staring at us.

"What?" I asked them. Jasmine spoke up.  
"Aubrey never said any of that!" She scolded.  
"You had to be there last year!" Jessica explained. Chloe finished for her.  
"Two years ago when Aubrey and I were juniors, we were Bellas under a girl named Alice and she was extremely strict. Aubrey took it to heart while I just became perky. Aubrey has always had stress vomiting, Alice stressed her out so much that in the ICCAS finals at the end of her solo Aubrey puked all over the crowd and Alice spent the whole summer training her to be a good Bella leader. Aubrey used to be just like me but after that boot camp the Aubrey I knew was hidden behind a barriers of concrete, steel and brick! Uni has always been the only one who can get to see the old Aubrey! These are a variety of phrases Aubrey used last year when she totally lost it!"  
"Now I get it!" Charlie exclaimed.  
"I think that's enough of that!" I said. "We will win the Riff Off without practice!" I grabbed my bag. "Coffee on me!" I shouted. We ran to Starbucks and sat at a round table. We decided to show Charlotte and Jasmine the video of the rehearsal last year when Aubrey puked and had to wrestle Chloe for the pitch pipe. I scrolled through my videos until I found it.

They looked at my phone for the five minutes of chaos. When Lily fell into Aubrey's vomit they both cringed.  
"That was before we did music from this century!" I told them. "Well let's call it a day! See you at the old pool at nine!" I said as I walked off. I met Donald by the old tree and he walked me over to his dorm.

"How did practice go?" He asked me as we walked in the door.  
"We spent an hour doing Aubrey impressions!" I said trying not to laugh.  
"You know Stace, she really has changed!" He said as he put Mean Girls into the DVD player.  
"Aubrey Posen the stressy, traditionalist has changed?" I asked him. "Stop messing with me!" I said as he sat down next to me.  
"I'm serious! Last night she and Uni had been out in the rain and when the came back in" he paused for a moment. "She was smiling!" He said.  
"Your glasses were foggy! No way in hell was Aubrey smiling!" I said as I snuggled into his chest.  
"You'll find out as soon as you lose the Riff Off!"  
"Are you ok?" I asked him.  
"Fine, whatever! But I'm telling you she has changed!" After that I went to sleep on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey's POV

Uni had decided not to participate in the Riff Off so he could stay with me on the edge of the pool. I lent on his shoulder.  
"You really don't have to sit here with me!" I said as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders.  
"I've won this like a thousand times!"  
"Thanks, you are the kindest guy ever!" I exclaimed.

The Harmonics started their siren we looked down to see Justin walking into the centre of the four groups like always the high notes were high. Stacie turned around from where she was previously talking to Chloe and Beca to look at him.  
"There are no prizes this year as a bargain has been made!" He turned to look at me and Uni. "With no further ado the first category is..." The wheel span round and then stopped. "British solo artists!" Donald went to start but was interrupted by Charlotte. (Who happens to be British!) She began singing Domino by Jessie J.

I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitters raining on me  
Feel like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm bout to explode!

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there don't you-

They were cut off by Jesse with Heart on my sleeve by Olly Murs.

You think you've heard this before  
I'll try and say it differently  
As long as it comes naturally to me.

It's been making me sad  
Cause I can't find a better way  
To pick the words I wanna say to you!

Know how I love you  
Know how I need you-

Bologna Barb cut him off with Troublemaker by Olly Murs. Wow he must be big in England! I thought as she began singing.

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down!  
Whenever you bite your lip you send my head spinning around.  
After a drink or two I -

A rather drunk high note interrupted her.

I need your love  
I need your time.

She sounded like a drunken cat. Justin looked at her oddly.  
"That sounded horrible! You are CUT OFF!" The Trebles and Bellas were left with the harmonics. "The next category is... Black Michael Jackson!" I held my head in my hands.  
"They are so screwed!" I said as I peeked through my fingers.  
"Why?" Uni asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"They have probably never heard an Elton John song let alone Black Michael Jackson!"

I looked to see the Trebles singing Thriller whilst the Bellas looked as confused as ever. They finished the song without interruption and proceeded to jump around in victory. Justin walked over to the Bellas. "Tough luck!" He patted Stacie on the back. "Looks like Aubrey's coming back!" He said as he began to walk off.

Uni turned me to face him. "Now you can show them who you really are!"  
"I don't know!" I replied as I looked down to see Stacie and the others shouting at each other.  
"Aubrey. You're perfect just the way you are! If they don't see that then they're the ones missing out!" I nodded and pulled out my phone. I opened the messages app and sent a group message to them.

'Unlucky! See you tomorrow at 9am! Have a good night! Aubrey xx. ;)' I pressed send. I looked down as they all checked their phones. They glared at me. Well some things never change!


	11. Chapter 11

Stacie's POV

"How come you have not heard a Michael Jackson song?" I shouted at them. "Aubrey's never gonna let us hear the end of it!"  
"Stacie what is wrong with you?" Beca asked me. "You seem to have become an Aubrey clone!" I sighed.  
"Sorry guys! There's just too much stress!"

We looked up to see Aubrey and Uni walking out of the pool. "I guess it's the fact of holding the Pitch Pipe! You become more stressed because all the weight Is on your shoulders! I'm sorry if I went psycho Aubrey on you!" They pulled me into a group hug. "I better go return this!" I pointed at the pitch pipe. "See you at practice tomorrow!"

I walked to Aubrey's dorm with the Pitch pipe in hand. I knocked and waited for her to answer. When she opened it she was in a pair of purple pyjamas. "Stacie! I wasn't expecting you! Come in." I walked in and I was met with a world that was nothing like the Aubrey I thought I knew. The bookshelves were filled with fiction instead of law books, there were posters of The Script and Paramore and the films instead of being classics which I assumed Aubrey was obsessed with were comedies and chic flicks. Though the floor and desk were spotless which showed that she was still the same Aubrey.

"I saw you at the riff off!" I said. "You're probably gonna have a go at us for being unable to name one Michael Jackson song!" I bowed my head in shame. When I looked up I was met with a sympathetic face instead of one that says 'I'm gonna kill you!'.  
"It's fine Stace don't worry about it! Everyone has their bad days! You just need to forget them and move on!" She replied. Hang on am I sure this is Aubrey and not some freshman who happens to look exactly like her? "Stacie are you ok? You look pale!" I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah I came to return this!" I said as I held out the pitch pipe.  
"Thank you Stacie! " she said as she took it and placed It on a shelf. "How's Chloe?" That's one thing I didn't expect to come from her mouth at that moment in time.  
"She's good! She has really missed you though!" I replied. I saw a tear run down her face. I decided to change the subject. "How's Uni?" She looked at me.  
"He's fine! Got a cold from last night though!"  
"What did you do last night?" I asked as if we hadn't been spying on them out of the window.  
"We were outside in the rain and he was saying about how I change around you guys!" She said as she tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. I couldn't help but notice five crescent marks on her face. I looked closer and they looked exactly like finger nail marks.  
"Aubrey what is that on your face?" I asked her. She was silent. I waited for three minutes before I got a reply.  
"Well thanks for coming!" She said as she ushered me out of the door. "See you tomorrow!" She closed the door.

I went to Chloe and Beca's dorm to ask Chloe what was wrong with Aubrey. I knocked and Chloe opened the door immediately. She signalled for me to come in. Jesse was sitting next to Beca as she worked on a new mix. I sat next to Chloe on her bed.  
"I just went to give Aubrey the pitch pipe when I noticed five crescent shaped marks on her face. What are they?" Chloe looked at her feet as if she didn't want to tell me. "Chloe. I'd feel better about keeping it a secret if you told me what they are!" Jesse turned around in Beca's swivel chair.  
"What?" He asked Chloe. "Please Chlo!" He added.  
"I'm really worried about her!" I persuaded.

"A few days ago Alice came back and told Aubrey she was a disappointment as you know! Alice smacked Aubrey so hard that her nails dug into her cheek! Chloe had to clean the marks out! Now you both know!" Beca said. I got a text from Lily.  
'Donald is at our dorm! He wants to see you!'

"Donald wants to see me! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I said as I walked out the door.


End file.
